


Rarepair Omnibus

by azure7539



Series: Azure's 007 Fest 2020 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539
Summary: James Bond/Tracy Bond —SAFEGUARDBill Tanner/Q —PHOTO ALBUMEve Moneypenny/Wai Lin —RETRIBUTIONFelix Leiter/James Bond —ROAD TRIPVijay/James Bond —TRUSTBill Tanner/Madeleine Swann —SOOTHEEve Moneypenny/Strawberry Fields —CALYPSOSebastian Ronson/James Bond —CIGARETTE
Relationships: Bill Tanner/Madeleine Swann, Eve Moneypenny/Strawberry Fields, James Bond/Felix Leiter, James Bond/Sebastian Ronson, James Bond/Teresa "Tracy" di Vicenzo, James Bond/Vijay, Q/Bill Tanner, Wai Lin/Eve Moneypenny
Series: Azure's 007 Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Safeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulse suggestion.

“James…” Tracy’s voice echoes down the hallway. It holds enough of a hesitant disbelief and incredulity that Bond blinks up from where he’s been reading the news, curious.

“Yes, dear?”

He sets his tablet down onto the coffee table when Tracy pokes in to look at him, the bells of her hair swaying luxuriously while a small frown graces her features. “Did you—” she squints at the phone in her hand. “Did you really suggest that Papa buys Komodo dragons?”

Oh.

“Oh. I mean—” Bond swallows back a surprised sort of snort that threatens to escape right at the threshold of his teeth. “They make good safeguarding pets?”

“ _Komodo dragons._ ” Tracy folds her arms in front of her and raises an eyebrow. “The same kind of oversized lizard that nearly _ate_ you that one time.”

“My gun. They nearly ate my gun,” he amends.

“I might as well make sure it’s you they eat this time.” 

Bond tries for a humoring smile that doesn’t really work, not in the face of Tracy’s steadfast, unimpressed stare. It’s times like these that he’s reminded of how fierce she can be despite her often cheerful disposition. “Darling, I really didn’t think he would _actually_ buy them.”

“He’s Marc-Ange Draco, James.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

With a heaving sigh, Tracy crosses the distance between them to wrap her arms around his neck and press a kiss to his lips, which Bond takes the chance to enthusiastically deepen until they’re both out of breath.

There’s a fleetingly dazed look in Tracy’s eyes before she smiles, deliciously impish and entirely too playful, and steps away again, waving a hand in lieu of a goodbye. “Since you’re so keen on them, dear, I told Papa to put you in charge of feeding them. Enjoy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Komodo dragon


	2. Photo Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisiting an old memory.

The scent of brewing tea has already wafted its way toward him by the time Bill sets a mug down just off to his left. Always on his left because Q prefers to have his right hand free to perform whatever task that needs doing.

“I thought it suspicious that you were sniggering in the middle of cleaning,” Bill says, scooting closer until their knees touch. 

“I don’t hate cleaning _that_ much.” Q sniffs without heat. “I just don’t see the point of it. Organized chaos is still a form of organization.”

Bill chuckles. “Right.” He leans in closer, smelling of fresh laundry and body so very warm. “Now, what got you all distracted—Oh…”

“Yes,” Q grins, sliding the old album of childhood photos over so they both can see it. Or to be more precise, _Bill_ ’s old album of childhood photos. One of the perks of moving in with Bill, in all honesty. Aside from the extra space that both of their salaries combined can afford, of course. “I didn’t know you were in a choir group.”

But then again, Q should’ve known. Bill does have such a gorgeous singing voice—strong with a low and warm baritone that reverberates throughout whenever he truly gets into it. It always sends a shiver up Q’s spine.

Bill actually turns a little pink even as he feigns nonchalance and brings up his own mug for a drink. “It’s a long time ago.”

Q smirks and shrugs. “Well, you were cute in it. Besides, I can see why. You have a lovely voice.”

“Really.”

“Yes, really. So stop fishing. Why else would I even buy that karaoke machine?” 

“Because you lost a bet, which is also why Eve swings by every other Saturday—”

“Shush.” Q kisses him on the lips, and Bill grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Choir


	3. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical instrument and singing.

Wai Lin doesn’t know how to play any musical instrument. Some people feel like she should, but she doesn’t. And she always makes sure to let such individuals know that their opinions mean to her about as much as the blood-stained clothes she incinerates every other week.

But so what if Wai Lin doesn’t know how to play an instrument? Eve smiles, reaching out to grasp Wai Lin’s ever familiar, calloused fingers and squeezing them gently between her own. 

What does it matter when Eve, who was once a decent youth orchestra member anyway, can play for her?

What does it matter, when Wai Lin can sing beautifully enough that it drowns out even the most incessant chatter of Eve’s too sharp, too detail-oriented mind?

Eve may have grown a little rusty with her piano playing, and Wai Lin, for all her charismatic charm and bravery, is a little shy still with her singing, but together, they bring out the best in each other. Magnificent and stellar.

Eve leans in to steal a chaste kiss, mirth dancing in the pools of her fathomless eyes that mirrored her lover’s own.

“I thought you wanted me to sing,” Wai Lin murmurs, voice a deep husk in the back of her throat, drawing a soft sigh from Eve’s lips. 

“I do.” Eve giggles and feels along the ivory keys. “Doesn’t mean I don’t also want to kiss you.”

“Cheeky.” It’s Wai Lin’s turn to kiss her now, the refreshing mint of her shampoo mingling with Eve’s personal brand of citrusy, and she nibbles on Eve’s lower lip, hand slipping into her curls.

“What are you going to do about it?” Eve nudges aside the cool slide of her silk sleeping gown and grasps at Wai Lin’s hip, hungrily drinking in her groan.

“Retribution.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Orchestrate


	4. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nature sighting.

“So it’s fine?” 

Bond can’t help but feel amused, a huff of breath drawing from his nostrils as he laughs. Felix is such a city boy. “Yes, it is,” he confirms again, the engine of their car idling with a gentle thrum in an otherwise quiet patch of forest, the road they’re on devoid of any other vehicle. “Sure, it’s moving quite slowly, but it doesn’t appear injured or in distress. Its mother should be nearby.”

Taking a road trip just for the sake of enjoying themselves and the journey is still a new thing for the both of them, but they’re getting used to it—somehow. Felix even more so, although Bond would argue that it’s because he’s been at this retirement thing for longer than Bond has.

By about three months, give or take. 

Still.

“We aren’t supposed to be going near it anyway,” Bond adds, watching the fawn leisurely disappear farther into the lingering wisps of fog as it finally starts grazing on some grass. “Not recommended.”

Felix hums, one hand loose on his cane, the other absently brushing a thumb over the back of Bond’s hand where he keeps it over the gear shift. The sedan is no race car, but sometimes, going slow has its perks, too.

“Fine,” Felix grumbles eventually. “I suppose we should move along, then, before someone notices that we’re parked smack in the middle of the road. And stop laughing, you smug bastard.”

Felix pokes him in the ribs halfheartedly. Bond grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Fawn


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healthy wariness abound.

“It’s glaring at me.”

“No, it’s not.” Vijay can’t but chuckle at the hint of exasperated distress in Bond’s voice.

“You don’t see it because it’s treating you like royalty, the bloody, waddling, bipedal _devil_.”

Vijay barely stops a snort. Bond is glaring at him now.

“Come.” He extends a hand with an obliging, amused smile. Nothing too mean, of course. “We shall go pass our feathered overlord together.”

Bond eyes from between Vijay and the goose, seemingly rather reluctant, but ends up taking the offer anyway.

“If it tears my trousers, you’re buying me a new pair.”

“My pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Goose


	6. Soothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth and comfort.

The sound of fireworks shooting off into the night, loud bangs exploding midair after hissing trails of smokes, reminds her of warning flares, bright and sizzling, heart palpating as her lungs constrict. She isn’t scared, not really. But flashbacks have always been finicky things. 

Even so, Bill always holds her close and turns up the telly volume higher, easing her back to the present. To him. 

Sometimes, she still wonders if he regrets being with her, since she knows Bill actually appreciates his tentative friendship with James. But in moments like these, she’s glad to have him by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Flare


	7. Calypso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observation notes.

Fields watches as Eve emerges from the waves, enraptured by the blatant display of beauty and strength right before her eyes. She doesn’t understand how one person alone can be this breathtaking, but of course, because Fields has always been smart and practical, she’s not one to complain.

Instead, she just lowers her sunglasses and enjoys the full view—how the water glistens on Eve’s smooth skin; the way her toned muscles ripple with every movement she makes, all controlled grace and simmering, tamed power. This vacation has been a long time in the making, and all their steady efforts in organizing it have, indeed, not been in vain.

Not at all, if the intense fire burning in the pits of Eve’s dark eyes as they hungrily take in the sight of Fields herself, sprawled out on a lounge chair under the shade, is anything to go by.

“Hello,” Eve says, her smile sharp with _want_ , body radiant as she sits down with one hip pressed to the side of Fields’ thigh. The point of contact feels cool to the touch at first, if only briefly so, before the heat of their mutual desire burns straight through the thin coat of water that still clings to Eve from her dip in the sea just now.

“Hi yourself,” Fields replies sweetly, coy and entirely too teasing even when her mouth has gone dry. Increasingly so when Eve reaches over her body in a fluid, deliberate motion to grab for the sunscreen.

“Mind a helping hand?” Eve practically purrs.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Fields winks, settling down, and chuckles when her lover pulls the sunglasses off her face and sets them aside.

They share a kiss, and Fields drowns. 

Eve is the goddess of the sea, the one she willingly gives herself to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Water


	8. Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pseudo-picnic.

It was just his luck that Bond and the convoy he was helping to escort got blown up barely 3 hours after their arrival to Cypress. It wouldn’t have mattered much, if Bond hadn’t insisted on dragging his injured arse into an impromptu car chase (not that car chases were ever planned things his profession) to hunt down the perpetrators. Which, sure, he had ultimately succeeded at, only at the expense of his own well-being.

“This is one soddy excuse of a picnic,” Bond grumbled from where he was leaning against the wall, not half as irritable as he sounded.

Ronson chuckled and finished laying out all the boxes of takeaways he’d haphazardly grabbed on his way home. Thanks to Bond’s royal stubbornness, he’d managed to aggravate his wounds to the point where he’d been grounded from active field duty for the time being and confined to the hospital until he healed up properly.

At which point, Bond had weaseled his way out of the antiseptic-reeking ward, and landed himself in Ronson’s flat in town.

And here they were.

Ronson had pulled the coffee table closer to where he had had those tall windows open, the living room flooded with warm morning sunlight and cooling breezes to ease down the heat, partially drawn curtains ruffling in the wind.

“Stop your complaint and come over here.” 

There was a soft smile on Ronson’s lips, much too soft for a seasoned field agent. Much too soft for someone like Bond.

But Bond plucked the half-finished cigarette from his lips anyway and handed it over after a long second. Ronson paused before taking it, bringing the fag up to his lips to draw in one deep lungful, too, then extended a hand Bond’s way.

And Bond took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** [Free Space]—Picnic


End file.
